Sheytan's Island
by LadyBozi
Summary: Ronon Dex is a pirate, with a taste for revenge. Sheppard is a young Commodore, who has blood that runs deep. An adventure will begin as soon as they meet. With Teyla, Elizabeth and Rodney...can they succeed? TeylaRonon, SheppardWeir R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the characters! Thanks to Moey (My Beta N Partna' in Crime) for helping me make this first chapter as perfect as possible. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A gust of wind followed by a face full of sea brine continued in its normal pattern over and over again. He wiped the stinging salt water out of his eyes and kept fighting the swirling surf. The violent tide drenched him until his clothing became a heavy mass that pulled him down. He plunged head first under an upcoming wave and then rose above the water, lungs expanding and sucking in the salty air.

He could see it just up ahead: Devils Cavern. Distant shouts were approaching him and as he turned back to see if they were gaining on him a wave destructively slammed him down. The water seeped into his nostrils and roughly slipped down his throat. He gasped for a shred of air but the water weight him down until his back touched the seabed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lets go men!" the Captain barked at his measly crew. They might have been few in numbers but they were strong with cat-like reflexes and quick, sharp minds. Scrambling about, not in confusion, but in quick and decisive order, they took their posts. All of them scattered about the deck.

"Captain!" called out a short, bald, man who was busy tying the rope of the Fore Sail down.

Ronon looked down at him from the Quarter Deck and nodded, "What is it Lazar?"

"Captain, where _exactly_ are we going?" Lazar asked him with pure and utter confusion playing on his face.

"Tortuga," he answered his small but built crewman. At that, the crew's commotion stopped and in one single uproar, cheers broke out for the good news.

Ronon's expression stayed serious as he signaled for the commotion to stop and the work to continue. His men, now motivated, continued their chorus. All of the men were tawny or deep brown in color-from the sun and sea but ranged from different races, heights, and ages.

Leaning on the back of his massive ship, a Brigatine, he stared at the sea-green water as it caressed the rudder. It was near sundown and water seemed to turn a purplish blue color. The weather was perfect, the sky was a deep orange-purple, but he wasn't in a good mood.

He had spent eight years of his life out on these bottomless waters and it felt as though he found nothing.

Of course throughout the years he built up his booty and his skills as a swordsman. He had traveled to far off lands and had seen things no other man had the pleasure of seeing. He even picked up a few nicknames and a reputation as a fierce pirate along the way.

Not that he minded the titles he received; some of them reminded him of his father - which was always a good thing. But it all seemed like an empty treasure chest to him. The gold didn't fill it, the women didn't do anything but fill his life with a few minutes of pleasure, and the sights he saw weren't as magical to him as they were to everyone else.

"Ronon," his first mate and best friend, Solen, snapped him out of his sulky stare. Solen had been a great friend to him and had accompanied him on his travels, no matter the dangers.

"Solen," Ronon acknowledged his friend, who had dimples so deep, he got the nickname _Caverns_ because of them.

"I think we're going to be meeting up with that merchant ship in a couple of hours," Solen leaned on the rail next to his friend.

"Good, then we should get our loot ready," Ronon pushed off of the rail and briskly walked down the stairs to the Main Deck, with Solen close behind.

"Oh and we need to remember to take down that Jolly Roger when we're done," Ronon motioned to the massive black pirate flag.

Solen smirked and nodded, then turned to bark orders at the crew. Ronon smiled at his diligent men before proceeding into the Captain's Cabin.

------------------

_Phssst ..Phhsssssttt_

Elizabeth Weir turned slightly towards the voice whispering sputters behind her. However; she didn't see a thing. She redirected her attention back to the Governor's Ball. Actually, it was her fathers ball, who happened to be the Governor. Simon, her fiancé, was busy getting drunk and talking to a group of young women across the room. She wondered if anyone would notice that he was slowly getting intoxicated. Most of all she wondered if her father would believe that his "right hand man", was behaving with less than impeccable elegance. However, she was glad that he wasn't being sloppy about it.

She could see her father mingling with another group of young women who were attending. Elizabeth smiled to herself, her father always attempted to accomplish a certain level of charm. No matter the occasion, he was always on a mission to be suave. Of course, at times, he could prove to be strict - but, after all, that was what got him the job as Governor of Montserrat.

_Phssstt hey!_

She smiled at the two people in front of her and yet again sneaked a look into the shadows behind her, hoping to uncover who was calling her. Her hands clasped behind her back, she tried not to appear too obvious while looking back into nothingness but darkness.

"Is there something wrong Elizabeth?" asked Simon appearing out of nowhere. Jumping back into place, she faced him.

"Oh no nothing," she smiled thinking she must have looked foolish. Simon smiled his fake smile, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Where were you?" she asked, but didn't look at her fiancée's face, "I was waiting for you."

"Oh, I had some business I had to attend to of darling," he seemed to mutter as he answered her. She smiled, _Must have came from your mistresses house then_.

It was no doubt that he was unfaithful. She could see it on his face, but it was no matter, this is the day and age when everyone has a mistress or two, or so she kept telling herself. It hurt her, sure, but she had no choice. Men weren't easily drawn to her. Not because she was unattractive but because she was _different_. She was outspoken. Many men didn't like that. They preferred their women: quite, polite, and obedient. Elizabeth was only one out of three: polite.

"Well, what did I miss?" Simon asked, brushing his hand over her smooth arm. She pulled away slightly and answered him diplomatically,

"Nothing..."

"Oh darling just a moment, I must go over to Countess Olivia and greet her." He walked away briskly towards a plump woman in a bright yellow gown.

Elizabeth nodded politely at him, "Yes, and take her to bed later on I suppose," she muttered under her breath.

_Elizabeth! _

She sighed in frustration and turned around violently at the voice calling out to her for the third time.

"YES!" she blustered at the shadow while still trying to keep herself calm.

"It's Rodney!" the voice whispered back.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth approached the shadowed back of the hall.

"Wait!" Rodney warned, "You can't see me!"

"Why not!" she stood in front of him, but she couldn't see him. He was in the darkest part of the corner, cleverly cloaked by shadows.

"Because of that damn Sheppard!" Rodney exclaimed in a hush tone.

"What did he do now!" Elizabeth knew it must have been bad. The two of them were pulling pranks on each other for the last two weeks non-stop. It started when John filled Rodney's workroom with dead fish. Then Rodney got him back by putting some powder in the flowers John was giving to one of his admirers. When the poor girl smelt them, she got a nasty rash all over her pale face. All of this practical joking caused her over-protective brother to chase after John. Back and forth, they had been terrorizing each other.

"He..." Rodney cleared his throat, "stole my pants."

"What!" she gasped. She refused to think it was funny - even though she was holding back laughter with a sheer force.

"Do I even want to know how he managed to steal your trousers!" She brushed her hands over her eyes as Rodney slightly moved out from the shadows.

"Look! Brilliant men sometimes... lose their pant, alright!" Rodney hissed.

Now it was getting even more difficult to hold back the explosive laughter that was boiling inside of her.

"What?" Rodney stared blankly at his curly haired friend. She realized he had no idea that the light from the dance floor was revealing his naked skinny legs.

She burst out laughing; it was too much to handle, "Rodney, I see you!" Rodney looked down, still confused, shrieked and jumped back into the safety of his shadows.

"Just go find my pants!" he growled at her.

Elizabeth turned around and set off to find John. She managed to calm herself, but chuckled when she thought of Rodney half-naked. It was just too much. Rodney had always been one of the smartest men she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was brilliant but everyone thought him as strange. He kept most of his experiments and creations a secret, except for sharing them with Elizabeth and John.

John Sheppard was flirting with a group of girls right across the ball room from where Elizabeth found the shamed Rodney McKay. Elizabeth smirked to herself.

The young women, were forcefully laughing and batting their eyelashes. _Pathetic_ she thought to herself and rolled her eyes, _they have to force themselves to laugh at his bad jokes._

She strolled over to him, with a slight swing in her hips making her red gown sway to and fro. She didn't even need to speak. She caught John's eye in a split second. A small smile crept upon his lips as he saw her eyeing him. She stood a few feet away from his group of admirers, waiting for him to approach her. Like clockwork he excused himself from the ladies and walked over to her with a coy smile.

" 'Lizabeth," he greeted her with enthusiasm. She had known John Sheppard since they were children. At that time, his father was already dead, but he was rowdy and full of life. It was about the same time she met Rodney McKay. However, unlike Rodney, John knew how to stay on her sweet side.

"John," Elizabeth said calmly, "Where are Rodney's pants?"

John looked at the floor, "I don't know," he muttered.

"John," she warned mother-like.

"Ok," he forfeited, "I'll get them for him."

"Good," assented Elizabeth, "He's hiding in that corner." She pointed to the far left corner on the other side of the room.

"Wow, still piss scared," John shook his head in disapproval, "and to think after all these years. . ." Elizabeth smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"Glad to see you don't have to force yourself to find me funny." indicated the young Commodore.

She could have sworn he was flirting with her. However, she was never sure of his intentions. He was either hot or cold. When they were still young they would hold hands while walking on the beach. But one day it just stopped. At one point he wouldn't even talk to her. She even thought that they were about to kiss one day a few years ago, but Rodney walked in on them at just the _wrong_ moment.

_ Rodney always had a gift for impeccable timing. _She thought to herself.

"Just get the pants John," She enjoined.

---------------------------------------

A rowboat carried Ronon and Solen across the small distance that divided their ship and the merchant boat. They had been trading with the Genii for three years now. Ronon didn't see them as warm and caring but Solen seemed too. Although the value of their character didn't matter, they needed a steady supply of food and water. He had no other choice but to create a friendship with at least one merchant ship.

"Aye up there!" Solen called out to the small boat. Soon after three men helped them get aboard to begin their business.

Cowen, the captain of the merchant ship, greeted the two. Cowen wasn't a pleasant looking man, in fact, Ronon didn't think he ever saw him smile - he always carried a stiff scowl.

"Let's get down to business," Cowen said cooly, "You left your weapons onboard correct!"

Ronon and Solen nodded in unison as Cowen nodded slightly in approval.

"Ok, this is what we need," Solen handed Cowen a list of the needed supplies. Cowen called one of his men over and explained what the buccaneers wanted.

" 'Been a tough year for us," Cowen looked at Ronon, "You've seen the seas these last few month."

"Nothing my ship can't handle," Ronon smirked proudly. It was true Ronon Dex was known for having one of the fiercest ships in the world. He had traveled to Turkey, France, and England all while having the best people work on it.

"Ow!" a loud scream came from one of the cabins on Cowen's ship. A man, whom Ronon knew as Kolya, came up top.

"The wench bit me." Koyla bawled while applying pressure to his thumb.

"Beat her then!" Cowen exclaimed at his crewman. Cowen had the power to appear cold-hearted at any moment - for this Ronon always thought he would make a better pirate then a merchant salesman.

Koyla smiled evilly while dragging a young woman, with her hands bound, up on the top deck.

Ronon's temper began to rise; he could feel his heart pumping blood throughout his body, his adrenaline was quickly rising.

"Slavery is part of your trade now Cowen?" Ronon quibbled, biting the inside of his bottom lip lightly.

Cowen shot the Captain an annoyed look, "I don't see this as any concern for a _pirate_."

Before Ronon could speak, Solen pulled him to the side.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned Ronon. He could tell Ronon had 'death' written in his eyes.

"Solen," Ronon stared down at his friend, "We don't take slavery too lightly, I don't know if you remember, but we attack slave ships!"

Solen looked up at his friend with a feeling of shame that he swallowed. "I know . . . but we have been trading with them for a while now Ronon, do you know how hard it is to find merchants who trade with pirates?"

"Why are we trading with merchants anyway; when we can just steal from them?" Ronon speculated.

"Because we need at least one legitimate source of cargo." Solen sighed in annoyance and continued, "What happens the next time we get stuck at sea with no supplies!"

They heard a smack followed by shriek of pain. Ronon's head shot up at the direction of the woman's voice. Koyla left a cut straight across her back. Her wound looked deep and the blood glistened in the sun. She was kneeling on the ground with her back turned to them. Even though her face was covered, the pain was obvious to see. Her body trembled but Ronon could tell the woman was strong. She didn't move from her position on the deck, she just trembled in pain.

Koyla raised the rope, ready to strike her small back once again, but Ronon's rage couldn't be contained.

"Stop!" He shouted, with threatening venom in his voice. Koyla looked surprised; he even put down the rope for a split second to look at Ronon's enraged face.

"This is none of your business!" Cowen informed him, "Koyla...continue!"

"No! ...I want to buy her!" Ronon directed his statement towards Cowen but never took his eyes off of Koyla and the woman.

Cowen stayed silent and licked his lips hungrily. He must have been thinking about the highest price he safely present to the pirates because he had greed written in his irises. "_Really_?" Cowen said calmly while trying to read Ronon's face.

"Yes, I'll give you one third of the loot I have in that pouch we brought with us." Ronon offered his price.

Cowen licked his thin lips and squinted his small eyes in question.

"No...I want half of the loot you have for the girl." Cowen rejected Ronon's price.

"What?" Solen cut in, "For one slave?" He shook his head, "No way in hell!"

Cowen shrugged, "Alright mates!" A slender knowing smirk appeared on his round face, "Koyla!"

His crewmen smiled and in a swift move of the wrist hit the young slave over her back; leaving a new, smaller, mark next to the bigger one. He raised the rope again to indicate another hit but instead he waited for Cowen to give him orders.

"Okay, half!" Ronon pleaded. His face gave away the desperation he had to save the slave woman.

"Okay gentlemen," Cowen laughed lightly and rubbed his dry palms against each other in triumph. It made Ronon sick to see someone rejoice in making money on a person in anguish.

Cowen motioned Koyla to bring the girl over to them. Koyla gathered more rope and bound the young woman's feet together.

Ronon knew his crew would be disappointed with the small supply they acquired but it was the best he could do. He got supplies to last them at most a month. That would mean they would have to stop very soon. Koyla picked the woman up over his shoulder and brought her over to the two buccaneers. She was passed out and Ronon quickly took her from Koyla and placed her over his shoulder in the same fashion. Solen signaled to their crewmen and four more boats came over to the merchant ship to pick up the supplies.

The woman was unaware that she was even sold. Ronon didn't even have a chance to see her face. All he could do was stare at her curvy body's back.

"The wounds could get infected," Ronon indicated.

Solen on the other hand was red hot. He didn't say a single word the entire ride back to the ship. He rowed the boat at a stead pace with a stiff upper lip. Ronon noticed this, but decided he couldn't deal with it at this moment. The most important thing was to get the young woman on board to some medical attention.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait. My Beta and I have been busy! I just want to tell you guys, that I love my stories long. So this story will be pretty long (I hope) So just be patient, and wait until the action starts.

PLEASE R&R

---------------------------

CHAPTER 2.

Lazar pushed though a huddled mass of men and positioned himself in the front.

"Captain," he greeted Ronon with his arms crossed across his chest and feet wide apart.

Ronon stood in front of his men as if he was about to give a noble speech. Except his crowd didn't look like a group of admirers, but a group of were enemies. Their faces wore slight scowls, but he didn't look down, he stood his ground to them. Every dark pupil of each buccaneer was upon him - all, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"There's no need to be worried, we have enough supplies." Ronon informed them. Their bad-tempered expressions were replaced with unconvinced ones.

Ronon examined them and in turn their eyes were fixed on him. His hands neatly tucked behind his back, waiting for their responses.

"She was a slave?" asked Je'hari, from the back.

"Yeah," Ronon nodded.

Je'hair exchanged guilty looks with another man before smiling, looking pleased with his Captain's actions.

"If we see that we're running out.." Ronon said nonchalant, "there's plenty of merchant ships to attack and pillage."

The thick atmosphere was lifted, Ronon knew they would understand. He couldn't stand for slavery. His ship had attacked five slave ships in the last three years alone. Some joined his crew, others were set free. He couldn't help it; it was the pirate blood in him - the outcast in him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

John lay awake in his large canopy bed, a blond sleeping next to him. She was nuzzled close to his body, feeding off his warmth. The moon light fell on his bed and the white sheets spread across his mattress. He gently pushed Mara, who was a result of the night before, aside. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and rolled out of bed tolook out his window.

The moonlit sky presented a certain allure to him. He turned to look at Mara, who was lazily rubbing her eyes open.

"Why are you up?" She asked seductively.

"Oh, just couldn't stop thinking about you." He said sarcastically, but Mara who apparently didn't uncover the sarcastic undertone; smiled, as if she was being flattered.

John smiled back, _Everyone of them keeps losing more brain mass. _

"You know," he began to coax, "How about I go take a quick walk so then when I come back I can be all fresh and ready for you?"

Mara paused and looked at him for a second, as if she was thinking.

_Oh please, you can't be thinking about it._ He rolled his eyes slightly while putting on his white shirt. "Uh, okay." She smiled and licked her lips hungrily.

"I'll be waiting darling!" She shouted at the same moment that John slammed his door.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he stepped outside. He tied his boots tightly and headed down the stairs. Even though it was a clam evening there weren't too many people about only the beggars who were sleeping amongst the drunks in the street.

He rubbed his palms together as if unaware where to turn next -up the street or down?

He wasn't quite sure, but decided that up would be safer. The closer to the Governor's House the better.

Ronon opened his cabin door slowly. It was the brightest part of the ship that night. The candles sparkled from wall to wall. He was expecting the slave woman to be there, since Lazar informed him he placed her in his quarters right after she was treated for her wounds.

Ronon quickly looked around, but saw nothing. However, as soon as he closed his heavily carved door, a small hand came flying towards his face. He felt his nose start to bleed, but luckily she didn't have enough strength to send him flying to the ground.

She tried to run, but she wasn't quick enough for the Captain. He grabbed her hand and spun her towards himself. She let out a small whimper as she slammed into his hard chest.

"Solen!" Ronon blustered.

Solen came running into his cabin within a matter of seconds, out of breath. His eyes got wide as soon as he saw Ronon holding onto the struggling woman.

"What?" Solen quibbled slightly. He saw Ronon's jaw clench together from the sheer strength the woman was putting out. "Putting up quite a fight eh?" he teased the Captain. Ronon gave him a look that said: "shut up and give me a rope". Which Solen immediately obeyed.

They bound her feet and hands while Ronon placed her in a chair next to his desk. He could see the anger boiling out of her eyes, and it bothered him.

He pulled Solen outside, "What the hell were you thinking when you put her in my cabin anyway?"

Solen simpered, "Well, we just thought that since you bought her you should take care of her."

Ronon's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"Oh come on Dex! You know the crew would eat her alive in their quarters!" he playfully hit his friend on the shoulder and left, laughing at the top of his lungs. Ronon muttered a couple of distasteful words before he turned to back to his room.

The woman was still sitting in his large chair, throwing daggers with her eyes.

Ronon uncomfortably walked in and shut the door, avoiding eye contact with the savage beauty. He took a bowl of fruit and placed it in front of her, expecting her to attack the plate from painful hunger.

"Eat," he nudged the bowl a little. She looked at him, expression slightly softer, but still angry.

"Oh, you're still tied up." He kneeled by her.

She eyeballed him giving him a feeling that she might swing at him once again.

"Look, if you promise to not hit me again, I'll untie your hands," he enjoined, all the while explaining with his hands.

She looked at him in a manner that confused him - either she didn't understand a word of what he said or she thought him a fool for explaining everything so detailed.

He sighed from frustration and untied her, taking a chance on trusting her.

To his surprise, she didn't move her arms until he got up and went next to his closet. She took the grapes off of the plate, careful to not take her eyes off of Ronon. It was a strange scene, she was more suspicions of him than he was of her, even though she was the one who attacked him.

He took off his shirt, and got another clean white one out of his closet.

"You got a name?" he asked her, but didn't expect an answer. He was right, no answer.

He sighed, "Well, then.." he placed the shirt over his head, "I guess... there is no need to talk."

This time, she didn't give him a puzzled look, she looked up at him, as if she understood, and turned to keep eating.

The Captian shook his head in disapproval. _I don't know why I'm talking to you when you can't understand me._

He pulled out a hammock and hung it on the other side, away from his bed.

"You'll sleep here," he said motioning towards the rope mesh suspended by two ends.

The young woman looked at him once again but this time in a non-threatening way.

Ronon made his way to his large bed and sat down with a grunt of pain. "Man I love this bed. I'm lucky to have this thing. The Captain I took this ship from had a little too much luxury." He smirked as he laid down. "The man had extravagant taste. The day I became Captain of this crew five years ago – that was the day."

He looked over to the woman as she took a bite of a bright green apple.

"You know, you're quite beautiful when you're not punching and fighting." He said softly, admiring her sleek nose and full lips. She stopped chewing and looked at up at him timidly. Her soft brown eyes met hisdeep green eyes. Which were as deep as the ocean, but as sleek as the grass.

He sighed. "What's the use? You can't understand me anyway."

She went back to chewing her apple as Ronon laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

A few minutes after finishing her meal, she climbed into the hammock and fell asleep without a sound.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was walking up the stone road, right outside the gates of the Governors House. It was starting to get colder and the clouds seemed be moving unusually fast.

"Stop!" he heard a female voice shriek. He could hear two voices,next to him,on the other side of the rock gate. With one swift move John picked his body up and settled on the flat top of the gate.

He wasn't sure who it was at first due to the darkness of the night and the cover of the trees. He was almost right above them. He could tell it was two people under the small tree: a woman and a man. .

_Maybe it's one of the servants._ He squinted in order to get a better view through the branches above them.

"I fear you have had too much to drink, my lord." Elizabeth's recognizable, diplomatic tone struck John's ears.

"Not until I drink from your lips will I be satisfied." Simon whispered, but John heard the vulgarity in his voice.

"That's well rehearsed. Did you practice it on your mistress?"

Simon laughed. "Why do I need a mistress when I have you?"

The young Commodore on the top of the gate however, wasn't enjoying himself as much as the couple seemed to be. John knew he shouldn't be listening in on his friend, but he felt an obligation to take care of her. He began to hear the sound of kissing and low murmurs from down below, and it disgusted him. He couldn't lie to himself - he felt a pain in his heart - a deep one.

"No!" Elizabeth said in objection.

"Oh come one, lets go a little further."

Soon, there were signs of a struggle and another sound that John knew very well: the sound of a dress being picked up.

John didn't waste another moment. He hopped off the gate and struck down hard next to the tree.

"Hold still darling, the faster you get it over with the better." Simon's voice seemed to sting John - feeding his anger.

"Pardon my interruption." John said politely, "but I distinctly remember the lady telling you no."

Elizabeth caught a glimpse of John's glittering green eyes before he grabbed Simon and threw him. Instantly he put his own body between hers and Simon's, his broad back to her. John began to stalk towards Simon, fists clenched tightly.

Simon looked from John to Elizabeth, to Johns fists, as he backed away, panting.

"Oh I see. Now I know why you're always running off to him!" he spat at her, looking over John. "Elizabeth," Simon began, "I am shocked and disappointed in you -"

"Aw, don't be jealous Simon. I only had her six or seven times."

Her jaw dropped. She snapped it shut as she realized he was intentionally trying to enrage Simon. Torn between outrage and relief, Elizabeth didn't know whether to go over and kick him or laugh, but she had to admit his taunting was working. _He'll pay for that._

"You slept with this man?" Simon almost screamed at her.

Uneasily Elizabeth watched him pull out a dagger from his coat, "I'll kill you."

"Ahh...so we're cheating?" John readied himself, in fighting position. "Maybe you'd better run off while you still can."

The two men began to encircle each other in a fighting stance. Simons dagger glistened in the moonlight, almost taunting John.

John grinned as Simon slashed at him. He whirled easily out of the way to grab his arm, flipping his viscount onto the grass as if Simon weighed nothing.

Simon climbed to his feet, his face in rage.

Before they could continue, a large earth-shattering bomb was heard not three miles from them. The ground shook for a mere second then stopped. The three looked over to the iron gate doors. From the angle there were at, they could see a large ship floating close near the shore.

Another large thud smash was heard, but this time in the village.

They were being attacked. It became painfully clear when they saw guards speeding across the lawn. They seemed like a herd of wild horses, galloping towards the iron gate.

The fight was forgotten as they rushed over to join the mass of guards.

"Commodore, what do we do!" A young guard frantically asked John. Elizabeth looked at John with the same pleading look as the guard.

"Dominic," the Commodore pointed to a red headed guard, "take Miss Weir to the house, and lock her in."

"What!" Elizabeth shrieked in objection but couldn't finish her sentence. Dominic dragged her away from the group of men. She could see John's frantic expression from a distance as he began barking orders to the men.

The great ship fired once again, causing a puff of smoke to rise above the houses in the square.

John could tell it was a Carrack. The immense power of a Carrack was noticeable. John wasn't sure who the ship belonged to, he was too far away to determine that detail. All he could think about was his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Shout out to my Beta Moey! You guys please let me know if you have a hard time understanding some words. so I can add a Mini Glossary at the end of chapters! **

Ronon gripped the smooth wood that turned his rudder slightly starboard. The curved wheel beneath his palms was welcoming. After all, this ship was his mistress and his only companion. Even with a ship full of sailors, he still felt alone. Not that he minded- most of the time. But the ship he called home kept all of his dreams and secrets; therefore, was his only_ true_ friend. Yes, he had many friends but the ship was the only one that knew his past and had his trust.

_A friend with no opinions, feelings, or words. Perfect. _

Gripping one of the slender handles, he turned the ship again. The Brigantine, he mused. He had never named her of course; it would make the ship deeply personal if it was given a name. It just simply stayed a ship - nothing more. A piece of wood that kept his demons aloof from everyone else. His transportation away from everything.

It was just about time for the rest of the crew to wake up.

_That woman will probably still be asleep_. He indicated, while reading his compass.

He had long gone told his Mariner, Jasim, to get some rest. Ronon wasn't quite sure what made him toss and turn in his bed; but it was enough to drive him outside his quarters. Most of his men would be shocked to find out that he left the comfort of his bed, knowing he was in the presents of beautiful woman.

_She was beautiful---extremely.._

Ronon smirked and rubbed the spot on his face where she punched him. It still stung.

_And dangerous. _

While he stood navigating his two-masted ship and mentally swooning over the woman in his quarters, the sun rose into a beautiful mixture of colors. Sheer beauty. _This moment_- is what gave him peace on the seas. Knowing everyday he could wake up to nature's beauty.

The faint red surrounding the golden ball of brilliance, meshed with the soft orange above the light pink, killed dusk. Dusk faded and with it the feeling of loneliness suppressed, once again, in the back of Ronon's mind.

He could never show it. He would have a mutiny on his hands if he showed his vulnerability. Everyday, it seemed like the same routine in the morning: loving the strong sea air entangling him and watching the sun sedate his memories. He assured himself; that he would die on the seas and on this very ship, his only friend. After all, it was the only place he felt comfortable to breath. It made sense. He nodded his head in approval.

"Captain!" Solen waved to his friend, smiling ear to ear. Ronon couldn't help but smile back. He already had an inkling as to what his friend was thinking. Solen's mischievous expression was clearly visible as he rushed up the stairs of the Quarter Deck.

Solen stood in front of his Captain, the same goofy smile simpering on his face.

"No." Ronon dryly said before his friend could even get a word out. Solen had a way of speaking without even saying a word.

"But!" Solen objected, "I haven't even said anything yet!"

Ronon rolled his eyes and turned his immediate attention to steering the ship. A deep sigh of disappointment mused into Ronon's ear.

"Fine," Ronon gave up, "What do you want to know?"

"The woman." Solen stated eagerly. He a hungry look in his eyes; not in an ill manner but in an excited and gleeful shine.

"Yes?" Ronon asked with a hint of annoyance and a small smirk.

"Well?" the same eagerness came across Solen's breath.

"Well, what?"

"Do you like her? Do you know anything about her? What's her name? Where is she--?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.." Ronon cut Solen's frantic curiosity short. He redirected his attention from the steering wheel to his friend.

"Calm down _Cavern's_..." Ronon's hands gripped each side of Solen's shoulders as he questionably examined his friends face. Ronon's eyes began to excavate Solen's head as if searching for buried gold.

"What are you doing Captain?" Solen asked after a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Ronon kept looking at Solen's head from left and right as if making sure nothing was cracked. "Making sure you haven't gone stupid."

Solen knocked Ronon's hands away from his shoulders and heatedly stomped down the steps.

Ronon's jolly laugh followed Solen down the stairs like a shadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss… Miss... Miss Weir wake up."

Elizabeth's head felt like it has been drowned in rum and then set on fire. Her eyes burned at the same intensity as her head. When they finally opened, she found herself on the floor of her bedroom.

"My dear, let me help you up." Her chambermaid, Clarice, gently picked her up. The more she rose off the floor the faster her head spun. Balancing herself, she felt someone steadying her on the other side of Clarice.

"Oh my dear Lord," she heard her father's voice say.

Elizabeth gripped her head as she looked at her two helpers.

"Clarice, father?"

"Yes my lady." Clarice's warm smile and soothing voice reminded her of her mother. She led her to the bed.

"Oh dear, I'm so glad you're alright." Her father embraced, before she sat down.

Releasing her, he let her sit down. A painful expression played on her face as she firmly fixed herself on the edge of the bed. At once, her father and chambermaid began to fuss about her, making sure every limb was intact. It seemed like everything up until that moment was in slow motion.

However; when one the servants came into the room and informed the Governor that he had a visitor waiting down stairs, he excused himself and rushed out of the room. Not surprising, Governor Weir was always busy: not with his daughter of course, but with matters concerning England and the Queen. That's all that seemed to matter to him.

Once she felt the throbbing pain in the back of her head slightly subside, the events of the night before began returning. Soon, panic overpowered her.

"What happened to John?" Elizabeth asked Clarice, who turned slightly white when she heard her mistress' question. The ghostly appearance that her skin took, shook Elizabeth's heart..

"What is it Clarice?" She took a hold of her chambermaid by the arms. Tears began to slightly form in both of their eyes.

Clarice shook her head as if refusing to tell Elizabeth what her heart was already saying.

"Oh my God." Elisabeth's huge eyes got even wider as her hands slid off of Clarice and onto her chest. Gasping for air but in turn choking on the knot in the back of her throat, she rushed towards her chamber door. Her eyes began to burn from the sheer force of holding back her hot flood-like tears. Images of John sailed across her eyelids. His sweet smile and coy manner plunged into her heart. Her world was slowly crashing around her.

She pulled back the handle of the heavy door and slowly slipped out of her room. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she began to take in a series of deep breaths. Calming her self down and clearing her head.

"Elizabeth?" McKay startled her.

If it wasn't for Rodney McKay sneaking up on her, her she would have broken down. She would have screamed and cried until every single man in the port would have heard her.

"Rodney!" a distressed Elizabeth jumped back in surprise. She frantically tried to make herself presentable. Grabbing a long lock of wavy hair that was slight off her shoulders, she tied the mass back in a bun before wiping her wet cheeks clean.

Rodney approached her, puzzled by her anxiety.

He stood extremely close to her. She looked up at him, breathing hard.

"Have you been drinking the rum down in the servant's corridors?" He started to sniff her, expecting a trace of alcohol on her breath.

"What?" She pushed him back gently.

"Well... I mean," he began, with his usual, _I have absolutely no idea what's going on_, face, "You look horrible."

She narrowed her eyes and tightened her fists while silently cursing him. How could he say that? Especially while she was in such a horrible state. Rodney was rude, that was for sure, but _that_ was just insulting.

"Well... I just mean you look like you fell off a ship." He tried to redeem himself but by the inflamed look on Elizabeth's face, he knew it didn't work.

"Rodney, has it not crossed your mind that I just heard John is dead!" She screamed, but only loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh," He looked perplexed and yet not at all surprised, "Well … I don't think he's dead."

"What?" She felt a hint of hope hit her heart as she waited for her friend to elaborate.

Rodney eyes became shifty and he suddenly felt nervous.

"Well, I mean...the pirates took him prisoner..." he began, stammering on few words.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she approached him, her face full of questions.

Rodney began to back away as he continued explaining, "I just mean... if they wanted to kill him...wouldn't they have done it..."

She still inched closer to him.

"...already...?" He said as if asking himself the same question that Elizabeth seemed to be pondering.

She lunged at Rodney quickly kissing him hard on the lips, then broke the kiss with a huge smile from ear to ear. It happened so fast that he wasn't quite sure that it happened. Rodney felt his lips tingle and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're a genius Rodney!" she squealed.

The small smiled turned into a huge grin as he looked down at the ground shrugging his shoulders. Her flattery wasn't too much of a surprise: he was a brilliant man why wouldn't a lady want to thank him in such a manner?

"Yeah I know."

Elizabeth squealed with joy once again and then ran off down the hall.

"Wait," he called out before running after her, "Why am I a genius exactly?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me." A short man, whom the crew called 'Hippy', stretched up to tap Ronon on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ronon let a grunt of annoyance out as he squinted, trying to see more clearly in the throbbing sunshine. He moved the steering wheel starboard and licked his lower lip as if he was making an extremely hard decision about the ships route.

The exceptionally small man took a deep breath, "Uhm.. We…er... I mean, _I_ was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking breakfast to the lady?"

Ronon froze as Hippy finished his request.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked his short shipmate.

"Well, Cap'n, I don't know much about women as it is...I figured this way she can get used to you."

Ronon let out a chuckle, "Wow...you _are_ bad at this whole woman thing."

Hippy smiled uncomfortably and Ronon smiled back. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his short friend. During his time as a slave, before Ronon saved him from a cruel master, Hippy had only seen a few women but was never allowed to meet or interact with them.

"Ok I promise I'll take her, her meals." He looked down at his friend, "If you promise to _talk_ to a woman some day."

Ronon picked up the plate of food and made his way down the stairs, "Oh..and Hippy."

Hippy gave full attention to his Captain.

"Don't ever! **EVER**... think that by feeding a woman you can tame her." Ronon stated seriously and then coaxed, "Because all they can do...is bite your finger off!"

Hippy, protectively, rolled his fingers back into a fist and looked at his Captain nervously. He wasn't quite sure if his Captain was joking or if women really were violent - he never had to chance to quite figure out.

The heavily carved door creaked as Ronon pushed on it. He saw the young woman scrambling about as he entered the room. She stood still in the middle of the room, draped in an old, but beautiful blue gown. Ronon had left the gown next to her bed before he had headed outside. He was glad that she put on the pure silk garment. He thought she would look radiant in it-she did. Her exotic beauty stood out like an oasis in the middle of the Sahara.

He watched her suspiciously while he walking over to the table near his book shelf. He placed the plate of food on the mahogany desk. She eyed the food, tasting it without even placing a piece on her tongue. However, she didn't move from her spot. Ronon backed away slightly and crossed his arms across his chest, making sure she got the message: he wasn't leaving. He didn't want to come off threatening, but he desperately wanted her to trust him. She had a certain allure about her. Her eyes, were deep brown, and her hair a dark golden brown. He couldn't help but notice her features as she stood in front of him; armed yet fully vulnerable.

She slightly sighed and began to walk towards the table. Ronon's eyebrows narrowed watching her struggling movements.

"Are your shoes hurting you?" He made a move towards her. As a result she tired to rush over to the table. Taking tiny steps, not even inches apart from each other, she looked as if her legs were bounded together.

"If you want I can take back the shoes..."

As he moved closer to her, she stumbled and something made a thud on the floor.

Ronon stood back, puzzled by the sound, as the young woman before him turned a flaming red. They stood silently for a few seconds. Forfeiting, her face a deep crimson, she picked her gown up to reveal a book laying on the floor, in-between her legs.

She stepped back leaving the book out in the open. Ronon bent down and picked up the leather-clad book. The room was uncomfortably silent. He opened it and then looked up at the woman questionably.

She looked at the floor avoiding his gaze. Now, she presented even more of a mysterious facade.

The large man walked between her and the table and placed the book back on the bookshelf. He decided it wasn't the time for questions. He would leave her strange behavior, along with book, on the bookshelf. When it's time to be revealed, he would read her.

"You're lucky we have eggs," he said with an expressionless face as he turned around and pulled out the chair for her to sit.

She walked over, normal now, and accepted his hospitality by sitting down.

"You're lucky we stole some chickens from one of the British Colonies up north. Oh, and I apologize for the hard biscuits - it's all we have." Without even looking back at her, he walked out and closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------

"Father?" Elizabeth called out. Looking for her father was always a challenge. Sometimes she wouldn't see him for days. His work was his life.

"In here dear!" Her father called out to her from the dinning room.

"Father...," she entered through the arch of her dinning room, "I..."

"Good morning Miss. Weir." Admiral Caldwell stood up as she entered. He was middle-aged man, with little hair. She didn't know him very well, in fact all she knew of him was from John. He was John's superior and John was convinced he was out to get him.

"Admiral Caldwell," she stood, short of breath, "Good morning sir ... What brings you here?"

"Elizabeth, that is none of your concern," her father informed her. His face scrunched up into a stern expression.

"But father," she rushed over to him, "We have to go save John, he's not dead. He's alive we have to send the fastest Naval ships."

Her father cut her off, "Elizabeth please, no more blubbering, you're hurting my ears."

She stopped talking and looked at her father pleadingly. She couldn't believe he wasn't listening to her. He had known John almost as long as she had and in fact had spent more time with him, then she ever had.

He gave her a tight squeeze, "I'm glad you're all right."

She hugged him back, "Yes, yes I'm fine."

He broke their embrace, "Tell me what happened last night." She forgot John's security for just a split second.

"All I remember was being rushed into the house. As soon as I was upstairs I heard the sound of wood being broken and screams soon followed. Then after, there was a loud crash and the house...it shook and that's the last I can remember...Well... that and the pounding pain in the back of my head." she gently rubbed the spot where the pain was still throbbing.

"You must have hit your head," he began to examine her head looking for any sign of blood or deep injury.

Pulling away, the anxious expression returned to her face, "John...father...we must save him!" His face turned from that of concern to one of annoyance.

He sighed, "Admiral Caldwell has already talked to Captain Lorne, who's preparing a ship as we speak."

"Just one ship?" she distressingly looked back and forth between the two men.

"Elizabeth these are not matters for a woman to be concerned about; leave." Her father said bluntly. Her jaw clenched and she walked out of the room. She didn't want her father to get more upset… She paused for a moment as a smirk spread across her face. Especially since she had already hatched her own plan for rescue.

Rodney was waiting for her outside of the room. She breezed passed him and he followed; waiting until they were far enough from the dinning room to ask what she was planning on doing.

"Elizabeth!" he called after her, while briskly trying to keep up with her steady pace.

"Elizabeth!"

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by her elbow, "Stop!"

"I'm a genius...not an Arabian steed." He said slightly out of breath, "Now please...where exactly are we in such a hurry to get to?"

She quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. She knew the servant's were the biggest gossips. Any news heard by them would not escape her father's ears.

"First, we're getting on Captain Lorne's ship and we're going to find John. Second, we are going to get you into shape-you're slow and lazy." She numbered off in a hush tone.

"Wait, wait, what, we're what?" he stammered.

"You're gonna need to find a way to grow a mustache in the next three hours while I find us proper uniforms." She said diplomatically, turning and leaving him speechless. After a few baffled thoughts and seconds, Rodney realized what was happening.

"What?" Rodney still sounded baffled. They were going to find John themselves.

---------------------------------------------

**Please Let me know what you thought! Reviews are motivation! P**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN-**_**Sorry for the long wait guys, school is keeping me very busy and I don't have much time to write. I also had a problem with my Beta and friend--who didn't have time to Beta the story. However, BlackHawk_ check out her stories because they are amazing was happy_ enough to help out! Thankfully she didn't find this story too bad.hehe. Here is Chapter 4. I wanted to make it long enough to maybe make up for the time it took to update. I will try to update sooner this time. Thank you for the feedback guys! enjoy.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Ok, so what's been eatin' at you as of late?" Solen sat across from his rugged captain.

Ronon shrugged and reached down into the small bucket of water. She ship swayed making the water in the bucket follow.

"Ronon, please." Solen gave him an earnest look. "How long have I known you for? You can tell me anything buddy."

"Eight-_long_-years." Ronon emphasized the _long_, as he watched the water in the palm of his hand seep through.

His friend chuckled and trailed off, "Yeah, but those were some good years..."

Ronon remained silent, playing with the bucket of water. He knew Solen was right. There was no reason for him to hold anything back. He was his ally, not some enemy who was holding him hostage waiting for a chance to break him.

"You know, it's already dark," Solen began, eyeing Ronon's pattern of scooping up water and then watching it fall back into the bucket. "You know I'm your best friend, what the hell is the matter with you? Do I need to get you drunk at this point in order for you to tell me what's goin' on?"

Ronon sighed in defeat. "It's just that... that girl."

Solen lightened up. "Let me guess, you wanna marry her?"

Before Ronon could object Solen stood up and clapped his hands excitedly. He slightly reminded Ronon of the way women on Tortuga act when his crew stops by to see them.

Solen pretended to bat his eyelashes, "I mean, she's not all that talkative. But why would you want her to be?"

Ronon shook his head in disapproval but still couldn't help smirking at his acting skills.

"Sit your ass down," he ordered Solen who's laugh echoed as he sat back down on his stool.

"No really, what's eating you up?" Solen atoned while placing a gentle hand on Ronon's shoulder.

He couldn't help but feel the need to help his friend - he had been doing it for years. One day Ronon would save Solen's life and the next day Solen would save his. It was debts of gratitude that made them so irresistibly loyal to one another. A loyalty that they didn't fully posses with the rest of the crew.

"That girl..." he began. "I think she can speak."

Solen's expression softened as he leaned towards Ronon. "And that's bothering you _why_ exactly?"

Ronon's eyebrows scrunched. "Because it means that she's lying to me..."

"Well...you don't give the friendliest of first impressions, my friend," Solen admitted.

Now his whole face seemed to scrunched up in displeasure, not just his eyebrows.

Solen looked at his comrade, "Why don't you go in there and talk to her?"

"Because I'm nothing to be afraid of. She should have talked to me right away. Not pretend she was some sort of deaf woman." Ronon babbled, a scowl on his finely defined face.

"Wow. So you fancy her that much huh?" Solen was rather taken back by his friend's outburst. He had never seen him so worked up about a woman. Usually, he was in and out when it came to the female race. Never getting too close to them - just close enough to relive his loins. Actually, Ronon had _never_ even been the type to linger around the brothels.

"No, you don't understand. I just want to talk to her instead of walking around like a mad man talking to thin air hoping she understands me," he relayed, frustration still steaming out of him.

Solen quietly sat on his stool watching Ronon's frustration levels rise. Knowing Ronon was the type of man that could explode at any moment, he kept his mouth shut. Ronon harbored one too many demons. Ones that he would never share with him. Solen accepted that and, truth be told, he was slightly afraid of knowing them anyway; and maybe this woman was exactly what Ronon needed to make him sane again. Solen smirked at his last thought – Maybe a baby or two.

"I'm going to sleep." Ronon muttered, leaving Solen in silence, bewildered that a woman who had not said a word to him had so much power over his emotions.

"Why would you do that?!" Rodney wailed at his best friend, Elizabeth.

"I had to Rodney, I need to look like this in order to save John." She replied while tying her newly cut short hair back into a small pony tail. She admired herself in a small mirror._ I might actually be able to pull this off. _

She had cut her hair in less than three minutes and managed to "borrow" two red suits in less then twenty minutes.

She watched Rodney marking his upper lip with a sharpened piece of charcoal. He maneuvered his mouth around, slowly revealing the start of a dark mustache.

"That's the best fake mustache you could come up with?" Elizabeth jeered.

Rodney, however, paid her no attention and with little effort drew an _almost_ real mustache.

Elizabeth quipped with a smile, "So is that how all those chest hairs came in so quickly when you were twelve?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Rodney quibbled. "Now hold still while I put my genius to work." Elizabeth held her breath as she watched the lines on his face scrunch up with concentration as he artistically tackled her chin with the charcoal.

He stood back slightly, admiring his work. "Well, I think it's safe to say that thanks to me I actually managed to make you far more attractive."

A swift punch from Elizabeth left Rodney grabbing at his stomach and at a loss of breath.

"Get dressed." Elizabeth ordered her still-winded friend as she threw him a bright red soldier's uniform.

Rodney walked out of the house tugging at his trouser legs.

"Uncomfortable, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up behind him. The spot where her drawn-on mustache had been was gone. Instead, her chin donned a red rash.

Rodney couldn't help but stare at her chin in disgust.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth blustered and quickly covered her rash up with her hands.

It couldn't be helped; Rodney just stared at her chin, dumbfounded.

"Oh my God." His steady, intentional look gently strayed away from her face and towards the open shore line.

"What?" She muttered as her hands unknowingly slid off of her bump infested chin. His expression sent a shiver down her spine. _Did he see her father? Or maybe Admiral Caldwell was standing behind her. _Then an even scarier thought hit her: _What if they had missed the ship? Was he looking at the ship sailing away without them? What if that was their last way to save John? _She froze in place, unable to follow Rodney's dumbfounded gaze.

It wasn't until Rodney smirked that her tension subsided.

He let out a cackle and looked back at her confused expression.

"This is just like that time when we were nine and John laughed at me when I ate dirt."

Intrigued, Elizabeth's left eyebrow shot up, "You ate dirt?"

The crimson in Rodney's cheeks slowly bled through. "Well, it was... for experimental purposes."

He could tell Elizabeth wasn't buying his alibi. Then again, she wasn't gonna push the fact that she had no idea why Rodney eating dirt was significant in their current situation.

The valiant pirate wasn't sure if he should knock on his own door or not give a damn and enter as rudely as possible. After a few minutes of self bickering, he knocked loudly, which sounded more like pounding coming from jail cells.

The silence on the other side was neither comforting nor inviting, but nonetheless he went in.

The young woman was standing on her tippy toes, looking out to sea from the back window. She didn't seem to mind his presence and didn't even flinch as he walked in and sat on his bed. There was a sweet silence between the two. It was as if they understood the need to be alone. Amidst the reflection of thoughts, Ronon couldn't help but gaze periodically over at the woman. He could tell that she didn't want to be disturbed, but the urge to talk to her was too much to bear.

"Would you like to sleep on my bed tonight?" he asked politely. Her shoulders tensed at his question, but no response. Reasoning with her seemed like a waste of time, so he took a pillow off of his king size bed and tossed it onto the hammock.

He was surprised at the warmth of the hammock. His body tingled at the thought that her body once peacefully lay there. She was asleep in his bed, the thick but cloud-like covers covered her all the way up to her neck. The ship gently swayed back and forth, turning his hammock into a crib. He fell asleep that night in a way that he hadn't done in a while: Peacefully. However, his state of slumber didn't last long.

"We're under attack!"

Ronon jumped up, startled, and it wasn't soon before loud banging emanated off of his cabin door. The woman was also up and just as startled. Light brown strands fell lightly over her sharp cheek bones and her wide-eyed expression made her look like a gunman caught in a cross fire. Ronon scrambled for his pistol and rapier but left his cutlass sitting on the table. It was possible that this could turn into a man to man battle, and a cutlass wouldn't be much help since it would just slow him down. He bolted towards the door but stopped and turned to face the scared young woman. "Stay here and don't let anyone in!" She stared at him as if she were about to speak or utter a simple 'ok'.

The ringing of meeting blades began to clank and the roars from the angry men kept getting louder. As soon as he pulled the door handle the foul smell of blood entered the warm room. He gave her one last look of pleading hope before he locked the door shut behind him.

"Excuse me there!"

Rodney and Elizabeth froze in mid-step.

"Yes?" Elizabeth tried to play off a gruff voice as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping that the man wouldn't notice that they didn't belong.

"You think you can provide me with your papers?" The man sounded rather pissed off.

The twosome turned around, acting as manly as possible. It was Captain Lorne, which made both Rodney and Elizabeth scared. They had both only met the man once- at a party hosted by her father six months ago. He had just gotten married and it wasn't but a month ago that he got back from England. So it was lucky for them that they didn't get to know the fine Captain better.

"Papers?" Lorne waited with his hands fully open. Elizabeth gave him two leather sealed letters, both marked with her father's seal of approval; hopefully that would be enough to get them safe passage.

Lorne looked up from the two documents; one eyebrow arched from both the amusement at the two characters and questioning the legitimacy that two men who looked as scrawny as they did could possibley be a part of the British Royal Navy.

Elizabeth quickly broke his thoughts. "The Governor's my uncle and..."

"Marcus!!" Cath, Lorne's wife, luckily interrupted from afar.

Lorne handed them their papers. "Just don't cause any trouble." He ran down to greet his wife with a kiss and a spin in his arms.

Elizabeth and Rodney turned back around and with big smiles headed to put their stuff away.

"Wow! So that's how it works huh?" Rodney quipped. "Look who's the princess!"

Elizabeth shot him a look of disapproval. "Shut it Princess Meredith!"

Horrified, Rodney dropped his stuff and pulled Elizabeth to the side. "No one knows that, Elizabeth!! Don't break the death oath!"

She rolled her eyes. "Rodney, that 'oath' was made when we were twelve, and we spit in our hands while we did it!"

Rodney's nose shot up in pride. "Well then, I guess my spit is not good enough for you!"

"No, that's not it..." Elizabeth rested one hand on her hip and draped the other across her forehead.

"Well, just to let you know," he said as his chin rose proudly, "it is scientifically proven that saliva is thicker than blood."

Elizabeth stood dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, her eyes unconsciously probing the empty spaces around her until she blurted out, "What?"

Rodney turned around on his heel and with a very emotional "humph" left Elizabeth alone. The awkwardness of it all didn't kick in until she saw that four men were standing around looking at her oddly.

"What?!" Elizabeth growled as manly as she could and they scattered.

The door slowly crept open, making a loud enough sound for Ronon to hear. He panicked as he saw one of the enemy pirates entering his cabin. The cabin where the woman was. He rushed for the entryway but he was too late into the room. Time slowed down as he pictured the merciless pirate plunging a sword into her belly. He heard a scream and was ready to strike as soon as he entered the room but instead of finding the woman dead, he found the Pirate lying on the floor drenched in his own blood, dying.

She stood in front of him, shaking, fragile, and carrying his heavy cutlass soaked with blood. He couldn't help but stare at her in bewilderment. She turned away from his uneasy gaze.

Gunshots continued but he was deaf to them as he looked down at the slain man.

"Who are you?" he muttered under his breath.

"RONON!" Solen yelled out, breaking Ronon free from the silence he was surrounded by. He dashed out of the room, speechless and breathless all at once. He was numb; he repeatedly gave orders to fire the canons, penetrated the skin of his enemy, but in his mind he was still stuck in that room with her.

"Ronon!" Je'hair's voice grabbed at him over the crowds of men.

He turned his attention to Je'hair who signaled that the winds had picked up.

Ronon quickly gave orders to set the sails; they would move ahead of the enemy ship. They could easily get ahead of them in an hour if the winds stayed the same force. He looked around his now red deck and saw that they had luckily only lost three men.

As planned, they were a few hours ahead of the other ship. The deck was cleaned as fast possible and the enemies' dead bodies thrown over board. Ronon had the man that the woman killed throw out by his crew because he couldn't go in there..._ yet_.

"What do you think we should do with Jon, Dima, and Patrick's bodies?" Solen asked as softly as possible.

"We'll take them to their homes."

It wasn't appropriate to bring the bodies home, but they knew that their families would rather have then buried then thrown out to sea. Solen nodded solemnly as Ronon finally turned around to leave towards his cabin.

She was sitting quietly in the corner when he came in but her eyes burned holes in his back as he took off his ripped, blood stained shirt. He could feel the heat that her eyes bid forth slide around his shoulder blades and lower back muscles. He sagged against the closet, a shaking arm braced on either side of the wooden frame. The dripping candles' light hit his blood and sweat bathed skin and revealed the contours of several long scars on his upper back. However, that was the second thing that snared her eye; it was the black inked, half circled mark on his left shoulder blade that flirted with her intrigue.

"What is that?" he heard her speak for the first time. Her voice was gentle yet rang with strength all at once. It was sweet to his ear but not sweet enough for a response. He was the one who was silent now.

_All this time she was lying. She could have killed me in my sleep-like she killed that man. She could have slit my throat and that would have been it. _He kept repeating inside of his head. _But with a voice like that, I can't imagine her saying anything foul; only delicious words can spill out of those ripe lips. _

"I am sorry." She spoke again, sending a shiver down his cold skin.

This time he turned around. Tiny droplets of blood were drying across his cheek. "What's your name?"

She got up from her seat and, like a proper lady, folded arms in front and very tenderly said, "Teyla Emmagan."

They had finally set sail after three hours of trying to avoid as much human contact as possible. Elizabeth sat down next to Rodney to steady her beating heart from the strange looks and paranoia that had begun to take a hold of her.

"Finally, I can relax," She attempted to start a conversation with Rodney who had been silently ignoring her since they had their argument. "Rodney, please, just speak to me."

His lips were firmly set into a pout; he looked as if he had just taken a bite from a lemon. "No."

She couldn't help but roll her emerald eyes at him. "I demand you speak to me!"

He dropped his hands from their tightly folded position on his chest. "Apology accepted."

She smiled widely, showing her pearly teeth as proof of her satisfaction. "Thank you."

He opened up his arms, smiling bashfully at her.

"Uh, you know maybe a hug isn't such a good idea," she began uncomfortably, "You see, they already suspect we're... you know." She winked trying to give him a hint as to what she was trying to say, but he continued to smile bashfully.

"Ohh you!" he quickly grabbed her into a bear hug, giving her a good squeeze. As soon as he released her they both took notice of the fact that the same four men that saw their fight hours earlier were giving them the same strange look again.

"What?" Elizabeth asked threateningly in a gruff voice, "You never saw two men sharing a tender moment?"

The soldiers brushed it off and returned to their previous business.

The darkness of the night blanketed the ship, leaving a trail of stars leading to the moon. It was their ship's only source of light and it was the reason they saw the half sunken ship.

Rodney was mopping the deck along with two other men, all the while grumbling because it was Elizabeth's job. Luckily she'd convinced Rodney to do it using the excuse that she was a young woman and shouldn't have to work that hard.

"Call Captain Lorne!" a man rushed past Rodney, nearly knocking the bucket of dirty water over.

The man frantically pounded on the captain's door begging him to come out. Rodney could feel the fear setting in as he finally went to the side of the ship, taking a peek at what gave the rushed man the permission to go and wake up the captain.

It was a medium sized vessel, half underwater with more than half the crew dead. Rodney leaned over the ship's edge, extending his body to see further out. It wasn't until they approached several feet closer that he could hear them.

The chilling moans of the wounded and frostbitten sailed over the ship like a fog. Rodney and Elizabeth contributed by pulling the fallen men onto their ship. At the end of what seemed like the longest two hours of their lives, there were only six survivors.

They brought all of the men below the deck, getting them out of the cold sea air. The crew stood around the six newcomers eagerly anticipating their story.

The shortest of the six men was the bravest seeing as he was the first to try and speak. "We were attacked!" he blurted out, as if short of breath and life. The bald one of the men looked over at him questionably, and then turned his head back to face the floor keeping quiet.

"By who?" Lorne asked.

The bald man spoke up before his short friend could have a say. "By pirates, of course: dirty, filthy, lawless pirates!" he spat out, ill-tempered.

Elizabeth's heart leapt a little and she pulled Rodney back from the crowd of men and whispered, "the one's that took John!" The two of them stood in the back, quietly waiting to obtain as much information from the men as they could.

"There were at least thirty of them. In a large ship- a Brigantine!" the bald man continued to speak, but his maniacal expression didn't sit well with Elizabeth. She wasn't sure if he could even be trusted. His low-Neanderthal forehead added to his threatening appearance, though it seemed that his looks only seemed to affect Elizabeth.

"We are just a bunch of merchants sire, but they attacked without warning. Their captain was a giant of a man. Tall, nearly seven feet in height, with piercing green eyes that proved he was born to the sea." The whole crew was hypnotized by the man's story.

"His name was Ronon! I heard one of his men call him that." A tear dropped from the man's bruised eye. "He showed no mercy!"

Lorne kneeled down in front of the storyteller. "Did you happen to cross paths with a man on that pirate ship by the name of John Sheppard? He is maybe six feet tall with dark, messy hair?"

The bald man's eyebrows raised in surprise, taken back by the question. His serpent tongue massaged his butter colored teeth and darkened gums.

"I don't know, maybe," he finally said, making the crew exhale after their anticipation.

Lorne's head rolled in disappointment and beckoning frustration as he bit his lower lip at the quick letdown.

"Wait, wait," the bald man simpered slowly, "I did see someone who matches that description."

The dullness on Lorne's face disappeared; he gave the man full attention once again and began to intuitively listen to the orator.

"He was wearing a jacket similar to yours right?"

Lorne got closer. "Yes, he was. Are you positive you saw this man?"

The bald man let his eyes analyze the faces in the room before answering. "Yeah, and he was clean shaven right?"

Lorne looked as if was almost smiling. "Yes, yes!"

A smile revealed the bald man's time-stained teeth once again and he spoke as his head reflected the candle light. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw your man there."

Elizabeth stood in the shadows, never lifting her eyes off of the orator. He was their only lead to John, their only clue, yet she didn't trust his words.

"Listen very carefully, Marine." Lorne took the man by the shoulder, "Which way did they go?"

The bald man thought for a second, testing Lorne's kind patience; Elizabeth was sure it was an act at this point.

"Southwest, but I doubt you'll be able to catch up to a ship of that speed."

Lorne stood up from his painful kneeling position. "Thank you for you concern, but this is one of the fastest ships on these here waters. We can catch up, no problem." The Captain walked away from the six men. "Oh, and gentlemen - you are free to drink and eat with my men but we will drop you off at the nearest island with a proper town."

Elizabeth and Rodney waited until everyone was consumed with either their sleep or chores, allowing them to talk in private.

"So do you trust those men Elizabeth, because I find them really smelly. Are merchants smelly?"

Elizabeth's eyes squinted as she shook her head in agreement. "Not one bit. However, it is the only lead we have and Lorne is an adaptable man. But if we don't do something quickly we might not see John again." Her eyes squinted, "No, I think if those men are lying about actually seeing John then we will hop on board with the pirates we are chasing and find him ourselves!"

Rodney's mouth opened in shock, "What? Well, that's just crazy!"

"It's the only chance we got."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been years I KNOW! I'm sorry! I really am. However, Uni and work pretty much took over my life! But I'm back and with a plan to finish this baby up! Sorry for any misspellings I didn't have time to get it Betad! Next one will be perfecto. Promise! Enjoy and let me know what you think **

**--A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Alright," Ronon roared, "Wait for them to get closer." After his bark, everyone went dead silent.

Teyla peeked slightly through the opened door; taking in the sweet smell of the ocean knowing that it was a good chance that it would be soiled by the rotten smell of blood in seconds.

The rush of water against the wood of the vessel sounded a drum of battle. Every last breath was drawn two minutes ago. The crew stood frozen, all facing towards the English Ship. Teyla could sense the anticipation through the door; but she wasn't sure if she should lock herself in or if by any luck the English won, she should sneak aboard.

Ronon walked down to the main deck, the wet wood creaking under his boots every step. His crew stood solid, no breathing not even a single flinch. He stood perfectly in her eye sight.

Every part of him was sculptured to perfect. His long dreadlocked hair, beard, and enormous stature were probably the reasons he got elected Captain in the first place. He was the scariest looking.

Her father used to tell her stories of pirates he had encountered. She lived far; she dealt with different types of pirates, usually Spanish and French. _Ronon would have destroyed them_, she considered.

The opposing ship was finally close enough. She quickly threw a nervous glance at Ronon. He didn't see her, but she saw him smile at the delight of having to kill a ship full of men she thought. She shut the door, deciding she wasn't going to be part of the common thieves' game; she was better than that.

"Hoist the Colors!" Ronon's voice smashed through the heavy door and it made her slightly jump out of her skin. His men wasted no time, soon a sounding off of "Hoist the colors" began and the loud stomping of footsteps shook the ship.

She tightly closed her eyes, waiting for the shouts of agony and the smell of gunpowder to enter through the bottom of the door.

It suddenly went dead silent and the only noise that emerged after everyone took long drags of air into their lungs was the creaking of the wood.

It seemed like an eternity. Teyla, behind clenched eyes, seemed to hear nothing but pirates' breaths exhaling. She sneaked a peak outside where to her surprise the pirates were standing still in a daze.

She gently pushed the doors farther open, hoping that they weren't all dead already only seconds away from falling to the ground.

Stunned she walked over to Ronon's side, standing in the same eye view as him.

It was a white flag.

A white flag was hoisted and the English flag forgotten in a mere second.

The surrendered ship now approached.

These types of things never happened. A large navel ship never surrenders.

"What do we do?" Solen whispered so low that only dogs could hear him; yet, the silence was so deadly that Ronon heard him no problem.

Ronon's heartbeat sped up to meet the racing of his mind.

"Captain?" Solen tried again, panic stricken.

Ronon composed himself, "Stand your ground, it could be a trick."

No one moved for several minutes, which seemed to pass slower now that the tension was building. Ronon was so enamored with the closeness of the enemy ship that he didn't even notice the petite brunette next to him.

He kept his sea legs as he came to his starboard side to be face to face with its captain.

Lorne stood his ground on his ship. However, Ronon's presence wasn't an easy one to accept and so the Captain gripped the wood on his ship to keep his shoulders from slouching from fear.

The two ships stopped, perfectly aligning the their commanders.

It was an odd showdown at sea. The white flag waved above, as if almost taunting Ronon. He was too proud of a captain to go down without a fight, but too much of the nobleman in him still resided to attack a surrendered ship.

Lorne spoke first, breaking the strain in the sea air, "I hear you have someone who does not belong on your ship."

Ronon didn't answer but instead looked back at Teyla.

"We would like him back."

Still there was no answer from the Pirate Captain.

They were at a standstill.

Rodeny and Elizabeth stood over to the side of Lorne and waited patiently, attempting to scan the pirate ships many faces, hoping for a glimpse of John.

Elizabeth leaned over to Lorne, "Tell him you want to come abroad. I have dealt with pirates before; they are disgusting and vial, but at least they can keep their word. Not to kill us that is; if they chose to promise."

The color from Lorne's face drained.

"He will respect your bravery!" Elizabeth tried to encourage him once more.

Lorne nodded blindly in foolish agreement.

"Alright, but since you have dealt with pirates you must accompany me."

She smiled, trying not to get overly excited.

They requested permission to go aboard, Solen allowed them onto the ship without Ronon saying a word. He figured he would chime in on their meeting if Solen was at a loss for words or if there was actually something important to say.

"Now what do you want from us exactly?" Solen sat opposite of Rodney, Elizabeth, Lorne, and one of Lorne's crewmates.

Beads of sweat rolled down Rodney's forehead as Lorne spoke to the pirates, "I want one of my men back, and I have a good feeling that he is onboard your ship."

Solen automatically became on guard, "Excuse me but the only men we have on here are filthy Englishmen; no clean, cut aristocrats here. Sorry mate, I think your shit out of luck."

They sat in silence, Lorne and Solen in a deep stare down. Ronon's eyes kept shifting suspiciously back and forth between Rodney and Elizabeth. Rodney getting more and more upset by the second began to air out his shirt.

"I don't appreciate lying, especially from pirates." Lorne kept his composure.

Solen stood up at the insult, "I am in no way a liar. I'm a killer, a thief, and at times I dabble in philosophy but I am in no way, my good sire, a liar.

Ronon smiled at his friend's retort.

Lorne stood up at the sudden hint of a threat," Then give me back my man and I won't need to find use for the word 'liar' ever again in your presence."

"Like I said before mate, we don't have your man here." Solen put his left hand on the handle of his rapier.

"Very well," Lorne turned for the door, "I bid you good luck on your travels gentlemen."

Ronon mused as Solen's anger began to rise.

Lorne left the room first, followed by his crewmate; Elizabeth and Rodney stood alone with the pirates.

"Is he really not here?" Elizabeth asked, not masking the fact that her voice was much too feminine for her uniform.

Solen was taken back, unlike Ronon who knew something was wrong from the start.

"Yeah. I'm sure. What are you deaf?" Solen blurted out.

"Then take us with you." She said, not pleading but ordering them to do what she says," You must know other pirates. If he's not with you he will without a doubt be with another ship."

The confusion on Solen's face was directed towards Ronon who had a smug smile on his face.

"What makes you think I want another woman aboard this ship?" Ronon finally spoke.

Elizabeth removed a small pouch from under her coat and spilled it open over Ronon's desk.

"I can pay." Twenty doubloons covered the Africa outline of the map on his desk.

"Deal." Ronon said happily.

"Kick the other two off my ship and let's go. Tortuga." Ronon got up and walked past Rodney and Elizabeth.

"You can't do that. Your mother brought those from Spain." Rodney pleaded with Elizabeth to take the coins back and change her mind.

"John is worth more than that."

* * *

"Alright, have a nice trip." Ronon said behind Lorne and his man, startling Lorne.

"I thought you were a mute." Lorne said teasing.

Ronon smiled, "Leave."

"I'm waiting for the two other men that came with me." Lorne folded his arms across his chest.

Ronon nodded and without warning picked Lorne and the solider up by their collars.

"Hope there isn't a shark waiting around." He smiled, his teeth shining white in the middle of his beard.

A look of horror drained the color from the two men's faces and without blinking the pirate threw them overboard and into the dark ocean.

The English ship almost tilted onto one said from the rush of men looking overboard for their fallen captain.

"Lets go!" Ronon yelled and his men again scrambled about, doing their best to get away from the English before they were attacked.

Ronon's ears perked up as he heard Lorne blaring threats while floating in the water, waiting to be rescued.

* * *

They were two days journey away from Tortuga and Ronon sat alone with Teyla in his room eating supper.

"Those markings on your back," She swallowed her hardening bread. "Where did you get them?" She recalled the strange pattern and symbols on his shoulder the first night she talked to him.

Ronon stopped chewing and stared blankly at her. For a second she thought that she imagined the illustration on his shoulder.

"It's something my father gave me."

She looked puzzled, "Gave you?"

Ronon shook his head _yes_ and went back to eating his food.

"How does one give someone a mark like that?"

Ronon was less reluctant now, "When I was ten years old, we traveled to the east Spice Islands. My father was a trader. Anyway, there we met a man from the Island of Samoa."

He looked down at his food, "My father said it was an important part of a whole; the markings. It was done with a rock and a sharp stick dipped in ink."

Teyla listened intensely, her lips slightly parted from intrigue. Suddenly the image of brutality was erased from his face and she saw someone who had suffered a great deal more then she had ever imagined.

"The Samoa man called it a Tatau."

Teyla studied the scrunching of his eyebrows in the warm candle light.

"Was it painful?"

He looked her dead in the eyes," It was worth it."

She was out of breath, "So what is it exactly?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure."

* * *

They reached Tortuga on time, but at night when everyone was already starting brawls and passing out from alcohol intoxication.

As soon as the ship docked, the men rushed ashore to find a prostitute or two and enough alcohol to make them not regret sleeping with one of them afterwards.

"Are you going to see him?" Solen put his hat on.

"Yeah," Ronon put his coat on and inside it placed a large sack of gold.

"You're not going to leave the girl here alone are you?"

Ronon smiled,"What you want me to do, take her with me?"

"She'd be safer running among the filth in front of your eyes, than hiding in this ship without your knowing who's here with her."

Solen adjusted his belt and followed Elizabeth and Rodney off the ship.

"You think he would be here?" Elizabeth asked Solen as they walked through the lively town square.

"Is it always like this here?" Rodney was disgusted by the sight of a man and women caught in a sexual act outside of a bar.

"Thankfully yes, otherwise our men wouldn't know where to blow all of their money." He half laughed.

Elizabeth was determined to ask as many people as she could if they had seen an Englishman in a navel uniform, but that turned out to be pretty difficult considering that everyone was inebriated and found it hard to remember their own name.

* * *

Teyla pulled the dark green cloak over her shoulders, hiding her over exposed breasts which bulged in her one-size smaller, dark red, dress.

"If you don't want to come you can stay on the ship, just lock yourself in the room."

She shook her head, "No, I would rather take a walk on land for a while."

She struggled to walk next to him since he was walking at an incredible speed. He got his land legs back faster than she did.

"Who is this man?" She kept her calm even though the entire time he seemed uneasy by the situation. He kept looking around as if making sure he was not followed.

"Kell," he answered, "He saved my life many years ago. I own him."

Teyla kept silent, perhaps it was better to let him do his business and then be back on the ship. She was going to ask why he wasn't afraid that she would run away but after only minutes on the port she knew that she would rather be a captive on his ship then unarmed on this island.

Kell lived in a large mansion on the top of a hill surrounded by trees. It was worn out and had an eerie feel to it.

A large bucktooth man opened the door when Ronon knocked and smiled at the Pirate and woman.

They walked in and Teyla gripped tighter on the coat.

The bucktooth man led them through the foyer and into an open dining room which was highly decorated in the Dutch manner. At the end of a table which looked like it could seat 30 guests easily sat a sour faced, balding, older man.

She stayed behind Ronon and couldn't help but see his shoulders tense up. There was something very wrong and odd about the entire house, the meeting, even Ronon's reaction.

"Hello my dear boy," Kell stood up to greet Ronon and just as Ronon was about to go in for the embrace, Kell brought out a gun and extended it towards the young pirate's chest.

"What is this?" Ronon asked taken back in outrage.

"There has been a change of plans," Kell said bluntly and motioned towards the servant to detain Ronon.

"I demand to know what going on," Ronon growled, attempting to get out of the large mans grip.

"Well, turns out you're worth more money if I sell you then you do if you work for me."

"What?" Ronon was still struggling with the thought that the man who saved his life years ago has betrayed him so suddenly. He was never kind to Ronon, but he was the only father figure he had left.

"Someone thinks those marks on your back are worth a certain amount and with the amount offered I couldn't say no," Kell smiled deviously, "now could I?"

"Ronon!" Teyla finally spoke up just as outraged and attempted to make a run towards him, but another man came up behind her and picked her up restraining her tightly.

* * *

Ronon woke up minutes later in a cell, probably in the cellar under the house he thought.

He felt the back of his head throbbing and remembered something heavy hit him and suddenly everything went black.

"You okay there buddy?" he heard someone ask behind him.

He turned around to find a man with short, messy, black hair offering his hand.

Ronon hit the concerned man's hand away and got up himself, a bit off balance.

"I'm fine."

Ronon was disgusted by himself, "How stupid am I?" He hit the bars and then began to violently shake them.

"It's no use, otherwise I would have gotten out of here days ago," The man said.

"Teyla," he whispered. He was alive unfortunately, but what about her? His mind began to zip through different scenarios of her escaping and her dyeing. He was going to kill Solen slowly if he did anything to harm her.

"Hey what's your name," the man asked but only got a glare from Ronon as an answer.

"Hey I just figured since we will be roommates we might as well get on a need to know name basis," the man smiled," Here I'll go first."

He introduced himself as if talking to a child, "My name is John Sheppard, Commodore."

Ronon's ears perked up, "Sheppard?" and he smiled.

"Well, in that case," Ronon put on a fake smile, "My name is Ronon Dex, Pirate."

John sunk back slightly, "Oh," and put on a compulsory phony smile, "I see."

* * *

Teyla ran down the hill, avoiding trees, rocks and mostly trying not to die from loss of breath from her small, restraining dress.

She had lost the two pirates back outside of the house; apparently they weren't in very good shape.

She made it to the town square, adrenaline surging through her and no familiar faces in sight.

"Solen!" She yelled going from Tavern to Tavern and Inn to Inn, "Elizabeth!"

She found Solen outside of a small brothel feeding a plump prostitute some grapes.

"Ronon is captured." She managed to blurt out. Solen jumped and ran in the brothel.

Within seconds ten pirates from their ship ran out, ready to fight, intoxicated and some even half naked.

"We fight, get armed men!" Solen yelled. Elizabeth came out of an Inn fuming. However, at the sight of breathless Teyla she changed her angry expression to one of concern.

"What happened?" She asked the younger woman.

"Kell attacked us and took Ronon captive." She explained fully and saw Solen's expression turn grave.

"We have to hurry," he said and yelled at Rodney who exited the same Inn as Elizabeth to find the rest of the crew and get to Kell's house, "Show us where he took him."

Chapter 6 coming soon! Let me know what you think so far! ENJOY!


End file.
